


下坠（完整版）

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work, o'ri'g'n
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	下坠（完整版）

周及霄觉得自己坠入了无间炼狱。

半小时前，他凭借着略知一二的人体知识，在姜晏试图制服自己的时候，一脚踹到了他的小腿骨上。

接着是一记迎面而来的火辣辣的耳光，和过于残忍的，被用力揪着头发连拉带推，扯到浴室里反锁起来的过程。他光着脚蹲在浴室湿滑的瓷砖上，抱着膝盖，感受着心口传来的持续着的兵荒马乱。

周及霄觉得刚刚自己的理智随着歇斯底里的一瞬间，灰飞烟灭。冷静下来之后，懊悔、不甘油然而生。

拉扯嘴角时还会传来过于清晰的钝痛，提醒着自己三十分钟前发生过的一切。

他觉得冷。从浴室正中挪到有软垫的地方，席地而坐。一缕额发黏在了冰凉的侧脸，藏住了他晦暗不明的眼神。

他觉得自己疯了，从赌场回来的那一天开始。

昏暗灯光下衬着觥筹交错的场面，身着极具高级感的西装套装的男女们面无表情，戴着白色手套机械的发牌。似是在刻意营造一种大雅之堂的幻象，来掩盖住糜烂的现实。

酒杯碰撞，和筹码拍在桌垫上的声音相互交织。

周及霄几乎已经忘了自己是如何在理智丧失的情况下，直接将自己全部的银行卡，和高价购置的爱车一并押在了赌桌上。

近乎须臾间，分晓立现。

他只是笑，故作沉着地施施然摆了摆手，拿起搁在椅背上的外套，体面离场。

自己拼命掩饰的落魄，终于在姜晏上门的那一瞬间分崩离析。

爱人看着周及霄仿佛魂魄皆失的模样，眼里装着浓浓的心疼，和难以掩盖的怒意。

尽管他得知这一消息后，暴怒以燎原之势冲上了天灵盖，烧得他钝痛不已，但姜晏还是凭借着自己足够的修养和理智，冷静了下来。

成年人之间处理意外，向来是将向父母寻求帮助抛之脑后。高傲如周及霄，更是亦然。

等姜晏奔波劳顿半月有余，终于帮助爱人解决了一切麻烦，回到二人城郊的公寓，场面却不是那样愉快。

周及霄压抑许久的各色情绪忍不住在爱人身上尽数爆发了，丧失理智的情况下，他忍不住吐露出了一连串的胡言乱语，饶是如此，姜晏还是强压怒意，将爱人搂在怀里小声安稳。  
他崩溃，嘶吼，双手收不住劲儿的在爱人身上捶打。姜晏疲惫不堪，上前紧紧搂住周及霄不停颤动的身躯，试图将他往屋里带，却被人使尽全力，一脚踹在了小腿骨上。

姜晏刹那间因为剧烈的疼痛烧红了眼，他扬手便劈过去一个犀利的耳光，打得人侧着脸僵在了原地。

周及霄停止了无休止的谩骂、挣扎，还未反应过来，便被姜晏踉跄着扯着头发丢进了浴室。

爱人冷冷地留下一句我回来之前把自己清洗干净，就从外将门反锁，离开。

周及霄缩在浴缸里，氤氲水汽中，他右脸高高浮起的红肿掌印更加清晰可见。他缩着身子躺平，任由自己下沉过程中池里的水渐渐漫过额头、口鼻。

就在他即将把五官全部沉溺在热水的时候，浴室的门被打开了。

周及霄又一次被粗鲁地扯着头发拉起来，呛了几口水，还未缓过来急促的呼吸，就被摁压在浴缸边缘，接着就是落在身后的火辣辣的痛。

姜晏方才平复了的怒火又一次被点燃，他随手扯过挂在旁边的毛巾，在浴缸里沾满了水，狠狠抽在爱人赤裸着的臀上。

周及霄吃痛，两条细瘦的腿忍不住在浴缸里踢蹬，拍出混乱的水声。

姜晏抽打得爱人身后臀肉浮现出一片诱人的红，才将毛巾抛在一边，摁着不听话的爱人坐在浴缸里，挽了袖子侧着身，并不温柔地给眼前咬着嘴唇的人儿洗澡。

周及霄终于安静了下来。像个孩子似的任由姜晏给自己搓头发、擦干身体，裹着浴巾扛出浴室。

周及霄一进入浴室就看见了搁在床正中央的一捆红色软绳，他瞳孔极速缩小，不可置信地盯着床上的物件，被钉在了原地。

姜晏从浴室拿了吹风机进来，看到呆在原地的人儿，并不解释，只是搂着人儿挪到床边抱着，给周及霄吹干湿漉漉的黑发。

周及霄在姜晏附在自己额间柔缓的手劲下逐渐冷静下来。褪去了一身的过于尖厉的锋芒，袒露内在的柔软后，反而急切地需要来自爱人的抚慰。

他迫不及待地在爱人放下吹风机的一瞬间献上一个黏黏的拥抱，细瘦的腰扭动之间，蹭掉了松松缠着的浴巾，裸露出了一片撩人的旖旎。

姜晏身上缠着一股若隐若现的烟草味，还带着屋外湿冷的空气。

姜晏很吃周及霄这一套，一向心比天高的爱人只有在示弱时才会流露出不一样的一面。

他顺理成章地接受周及霄的拥抱，并且贴着爱人光洁的后背一路向下，摸索到了周及霄身后的突起部位。

感受着手下躯体一瞬间的僵硬，他只笑了笑，贴着爱人耳语。

“宝贝，我觉得疼痛会帮你恢复理智。”

话音刚落，趁着周及霄还未反应过来，直接扯着人的胳膊，翻身摁在了柔软的双人床上。

姜晏动作极其麻利，一手桎梏着不住挣扎的细瘦人儿，一手缠绕着软绳，手指翻飞间就将未着缕寸的爱人的手脚缠在了床头和床尾婴儿手臂粗细的床柱上。

周及霄只觉得一股凉意从后脊窜上了头，裸露着的躯体忍不住在微凉的空气中战战发抖，周及霄动了动手脚，发现被束缚得毫无余地，忍不住红了眼眶。

“姜晏……”

周及霄用力扭着头去望在衣柜抽屉前挑选工具的爱人，嘴里绕出一句黏糊糊的示弱。

姜晏长身而立，不带一条褶皱的白衬衣被恰到好处的掖在修身西裤中。修长的十指把玩着各色令人胆寒的工具，动作极其温柔地抚摸每一件尺子、板子，若不是在此般环境之下，周及霄必定忍不住与人翻云覆雨一番。

可惜爱人素日里对自己过于溺爱，自己几乎都要忘记姜晏曾经身为圈内狠主的身份。

周及霄又忍不住狠狠地哆嗦下。

姜晏笑着嗯了一声作为回应，随手从抽屉里拿了小指粗细的藤条。

姜晏视角之下，周及霄洁白如玉的胴体就这般呈现在自己面前，腰下因被塞了个枕头，蒙了一层薄红的小臀被献祭似的高高垫起。

就连爱人肌肤上激起的小片颗粒都显得分外可爱。

姜晏素来不喜边说教边施以责罚，只探出手安抚似的摩挲了下爱人战战发抖的两团肉，抬手便是狠厉的藤条直接落下。

嗖啪啪啪啪啪！

狠而密集的痛楚落在身后两寸肉上，周及霄忍不住小幅度挣扎，手脚却被软绳牢牢地束缚住，无法做出更大的动作来。

床上赤裸的身躯小幅度扭动，伴随着臀肉上横亘着的红痕逐渐叠加，由雪白的腰后肌肤衬托得更加艳丽。

周及霄牙关紧咬，还是堵不住唇齿间流泻出去的虚弱的呻吟声。

姜晏落鞭极快，不过几分钟的功夫，藤条勾勒出的痕迹已然将毛巾抽出的薄红覆盖了个干干净净。

周及霄忍痛忍得辛苦，控制不住地扭动腰肢来舒缓身后过于密集的疼痛。每次被藤条抽得忍不住往前窜出一小块距离，就会被软绳狠狠绷着手脚牵扯回原处。周及霄心底生出一种无力感，甚至夹杂了些难以控制的暴躁。

尽管姜晏选择了质地相对不伤人的软绳，在周及霄不间断的挣扎间，还是在人儿手腕上留下了一圈粗粝的红痕。

姜晏不悦手下人儿一个劲儿的挣扎，沉着脸色上前摁着周及霄的背，又急又狠地落下了连续的十鞭。

“呜……啊！”

周及霄受痛，脊背绷紧了高高扬起，顺势带出一串压抑至极的痛呼声。两只手腕被缠住，他只得狠狠地攥着拳，把头磕在被单上，任由逐渐宣泄而出的眼泪糊了眼下的整块布料。

姜晏并未对周及霄的痛呼作出任何反应，只是手下不急不缓地在爱人欠教训的小臀上持续落下责罚。

周及霄粗量估计，自己起码已经挨了七八十。

每次姜晏毫无情面的落鞭，都会牵扯出周及霄猛地向前一窜的动作。他昂着头哭，任由眼泪顺着下颌线流淌，滚落在床面上。

周及霄趁着姜晏停手歇息的片刻，艰难地扭过头去含着一汪眼泪小声啜泣。

“晏……别绑着我，我不喜欢……”

眼前爱人支离破碎的模样让姜晏心底被狠狠地刺痛了。但一想到半月间周及霄不人不鬼的模样，他便无法作出任何跟疼惜有关的行为。

周及霄脑门已经蒙着一层薄汗，下唇被他咬得扯出了几个血口子。一双细弱的眉眼无精打采地耷拉着，眼角沾染着一层薄薄的红。

姜晏抬手摸了摸周及霄火热滚烫的臀肉，被肿痕交错着覆盖住，皮下已经浮现出颗粒粗糙的紫砂。触碰到几条格外肿胀的痕迹时，牵出手下人止不住的颤抖。

“嗯，还不够。”姜晏轻飘飘地评论了一句，手下不停起落。

周及霄唇齿间抑制不住地淌出极其痛苦的呻吟，尽管他竭尽所能的挣扎、躲避，却仍然对即将降落在身后的痛楚无能为力。

“姜晏……晏……能不能停一下……”

周及霄求饶无用，只含着哭腔一个劲儿的唤爱人的名字。每一张口，便同时从眼底滚落下两颗泪来，好不可怜。

姜晏停下手，俯身看了一眼正把脸蹭在被子上拭泪的满脸痛楚的爱人，“清醒了吗？”

周及霄点头如捣蒜，眼睛里包着两团眼泪，凄凄惨惨地望着形如修罗的姜晏。

他知道姜晏怒其不争，为自己善后半月有余，作为当事人的自己又从未想过露面。姜晏素来利落沉着，更是看不惯自己这副自暴自弃的模样。

“别绑着我了吧……我挨不住了。”周及霄眼泪扑簌簌地掉，咬着下唇竭力克制着情不自禁发出的抽噎声。

姜晏甚至微笑，俯下身在爱人湿漉漉的眼角落下一个轻柔的吻，“嗯，可惜你说了不算。得打到我觉得你记住了才行。”

姜晏下手的频率极其稳定，五下一组，每次都等待周及霄哭喊着消化完上一轮的疼痛，才会恰到好处地进行下一组。

身后几寸皮肉近乎要到承受极限，周及霄崩溃大哭。一双红肿的眼睛像拧不紧的水龙头，源源不断地淌出滚烫的泪，沾湿了眼下的床单。

“晏……我知道错了……放过我吧……呜！”

“呜啊！老公……对不起……我以后不会了……”

周及霄止不住地哭，鱼似的在床上一个劲儿地翻腾，试图摆脱软绳的束缚，躲过身后过于强烈的痛责。

姜晏眼下是斑驳着青紫伤痕的小臀，就连臀腿交接处都衬着一层过于刺目的深红。颤巍巍的臀肉每次落鞭之前都会紧张地缩起，挨了痛打之后便又颤抖地更加严重。

周及霄把头抵在床面上，任由眼泪滚滚而落，试图通过撕咬嘴唇上的皮来缓解入骨之痛。

而忽然间，他感受到姜晏捏着自己的后颈迫使自己昂起头来。

男人冰凉的手指抚过自己混乱不堪的面庞，再一次反应过来的时候，缠绕着姜晏身上味道的领带已经被蒙在了自己眼前。

视觉的丧失使得周及霄一时间仿佛溺于深海。

每一寸呼吸、皮肤与床面布料的摩挲都变得清晰起来，就连身后轻微牵扯下带来的剧痛，都显得格外明了。

枯萎的玫瑰在暴雨间被摧残地毫无生机，终于颤巍巍地低下了他高贵的头颅。

他并不忿恨这场猛烈的风雨，只是无力自己过于瘦弱的身躯。

手脚被束缚、视线被剥夺，彷徨中夹杂着愈演愈烈的恐惧，周及霄不由得更加用力地挣扎起来。

“晏……求求你……不要……”

“老公……放开我……我再也不会了……”

视线被剥夺的周及霄无法感知到此刻落在自己身上的，爱人的灼热眼神。

爱人缠着哭腔的讨饶声尽在耳边，姜晏俯下身，轻轻在周及霄眼前的遮蔽上落下一吻。

不听话的小朋友已经吃足了教训。姜晏将藤条丢在地毯上，被蒙着眼睛束缚在床上的人儿听到声响，禁不住全身过于激烈地颤抖了一下。

他低着头专注地挽着衬衫，将袖扣摘下放在桌面上，流畅而健美的小臂肌肉在灯光下更显令人心神荡漾。

姜晏抬腿跪上床，替战战发抖的爱人解开了手脚间的束缚。

周及霄哭着将手探到眼前试图扯下蒙蔽，却被姜晏又一次锢住了双手，反压在身后，几番折腾之间，周及霄被安置在了爱人的大腿之上。

姜晏故意撑起一边膝盖，将周及霄瑟瑟发抖的小臀顶得更高了。

“宝贝，不听话就要被老公摁在膝盖上，扒光了狠狠地打屁股。”

周及霄的耳根一瞬间染上了一层极其夸张的红，嘴里泄出一丝羞耻的嘤咛。

姜晏的巴掌毫无保留的落在了惨不忍睹的臀面上，周及霄又一次爆发出了一阵呜咽，抖着一双瘦弱的肩胛骨，好似欲飞的蝴蝶似的高高昂起，又颤巍巍地放松。

姜晏衣冠楚楚的坐着，而自己不着缕寸地伏在人的大腿上，眼前束缚着极具色情感的领带，边哭边挨着爱人惩罚的羞耻度极高的巴掌。

周及霄又耻又兴奋。

“老公饶了我吧……”周及霄哭着求饶，手指扯着爱人质地良好的西装裤上，紧紧地攥着。

“嗯，还没打烂。”姜晏低下头在周及霄赤裸的后背上落下一个吻，继续施以重罚。

“已经打烂了……不能打了……求你了。”

周及霄只觉着丧失了视觉之后，每一次痛楚都变成双倍的感知。

他感受不到周遭的环境，甚至开始担心周及霄是不是悄悄地把窗帘拉开，让窗外的车水马龙都能看到自己凄惨伏在爱人膝头被打屁股的场面。

他禁不住手脚一个劲儿的踢蹬，又被紧紧摁住，在脆弱的臀腿处落下更重的，惩罚性的痛打。  
打满了正正好好的三十巴掌，身下软绵绵的小人儿已经无法作出动作，只是瘫在自己膝头，随着抽噎小幅度的抖动。

“知道错了？”姜晏开口，周及霄试探着揣摩他的心情。

“我发誓以后不会了……”他啜泣着一个劲儿保证，耷拉着脑袋哭，滚烫的泪已经沾湿了眼前蒙蔽着的领带。

“嗯，再去赌，后果不用我说。”姜晏加了两分力道拍在周及霄伤痕累累的臀肉上，看着人儿猛然绷紧的后背，满意的笑。

就在周及霄以为这一切全部结束，该到了自己被搂在怀里安慰的时候，姜晏忽而把自己又一次抱在了床上。

“晏……”

周及霄的视觉尚未被交还，他满头雾水，只能听到姜晏从床边取了盘子似的东西的声音。

他一瞬间后背僵硬，随即奋力地挣扎起来，哭声比方才更甚。

”老公……饶了我……我不要这个……“

就在周及霄看不到的地方，姜晏从床尾放置已久的盘子里取出了，被精细削成肛塞模样的生姜块。

“宝贝，你第一次去，被我抓到的时候，也是被我摁在这张床上，抽到满床滚，哭着跟我保证再也不敢了，你还记得吗。”姜晏贴在周及霄耳边落下一连串的亲吻，语气温柔，却令周及霄从头冷到脚。

“我们说好的，如果再去，就要罚你最不喜欢的。你当时可答应过我了。”

姜晏探出手，摩挲着周及霄不再光滑的粗糙臀面，满意地感受着手下臀肉不停地颤抖。

“老公……求求你了……”周及霄哭得凄惨。

“敢作敢当。乖，撅高，我们早点开始，早些结束。”姜晏轻柔地拍了拍周及霄伤痕累累的小臀，手持续放在周及霄发抖的臀肉上，似是在时刻准备着再次落下责打。

周及霄哭到近乎崩溃。忌惮着爱人的无情，他还是一边哭一边从床上跪起，高高地拱起了身后两片惨不忍睹的臀肉。

“好孩子，自己扒开。”

姜晏一步一步地指导着爱人作出一系列羞耻不已的动作，他像个局外人一般，衣冠楚楚的窥探着这一切。

周及霄一双纤细的手从身前探到身后，发着抖将两瓣红肿得仿佛发面馒头似的臀肉扒开，露出藏匿于其中，触碰到空气战战着的花蕊来。

“老公……”周及霄红着脸深陷在被子里，做着最后的挣扎。

还未等他求饶的话语说出来，姜晏冰冷的手指便已经打着圈往周及霄身后的隐秘部位探去，极其熟练地开始为人扩张。

被爱人挑逗得极其敏感的身子很快做出了回应，温热的花蕊逐渐接纳了外物的入侵，蠕动着将姜晏细长的手指绞得愈来愈紧。

周及霄下唇紧咬却还是抵不过按捺不住的呻吟。

爱人流泻出的丝丝娇喘，如同乍泄的春光，一时间流淌在了静谧的房间之中。

周及霄感受着身后逐渐强烈起来的快感，在失去视觉的衬托下，更加强烈的欲望快要爆发出来。

姜晏啪地一巴掌打在了周及霄身后，身后受痛，连带着穴口猛地绞紧了，将姜晏的手指欲拒还迎地攀附住。

“宝贝，要来了。”

姜晏低下头又一次吻在了周及霄腰间，如愿以偿地感受到了爱人喉间流泻出的呜咽，接着从盘子里取了生姜，试探着在穴口打转。

每次周及霄扒着两片臀肉的双手微微松开，便会受到落在臀肉上的狠狠地一巴掌。他只得呜咽着撅高，重新加了两分力，跪趴在床上，重新分开两片臀肉，袒露出最隐秘的部分，毫无保留的给爱人把玩。

生姜逐渐陷入了不断收缩着的花蕊中，在姜晏极其熟练的手法之下，并未在这个过程中给自己带来了过多的痛楚。

周及霄羞耻至极，呜咽着感受到身后花蕊里逐渐传来的辛辣。

姜晏就坐在自己身后，时不时地落下轻微的拍打，受痛的臀肉加紧，深陷在柔软小穴里的生姜便会被挤压出更多的姜汁，刺激得周及霄忍不住哭。

“呜呜……老公……好难受……可以了吗……”周及霄双膝发软，近乎要跪不住，扒着两片红肿臀肉的双手也泄了两分力气。却还是胆怯爱人施与的疼痛，堪堪支撑着柔软的身躯。

姜晏倚在床边观望着这过分香艳的一幕。

爱人蒙着一层薄红的身躯跪趴在雪白的床上，细瘦的双手紧紧扒着两片通红肿胀、布满紫砂的臀肉，裸露在空气中的后穴里杵着仅露出尾部的姜块，细看还能望见小穴不住地收缩。

“老公……我受不住了……好辣……”

伴着爱人口齿间泄露的呻吟呜咽，他一时间几乎要控制不住身下的火热。

姜晏红着眼睛上前一步将爱人赤裸的身躯摁趴在床上，粗暴地从人儿后穴拔出被爱人体液浸润的生姜，丢在地上，两只手攀附到爱人胸前，开始揉捏起周及霄胸前两颗颤巍巍的红豆。

周及霄胸前的两点被揉搓地挺立了起来，颤巍巍地呈现出一种近乎滴血的红。

他昂着头，细碎的发沾着汗水黏在额前，黑色的布料蒙在眼上，衬着布满血口的殷红的唇，和尚未干涸的泪痕，无端地激起了姜晏心底压抑着的凌虐感。

“想要吗。”

姜晏低沉的嗓音就黏附在耳畔，身下近乎膨胀的欲望一时间快要被点燃。他呜咽着点头，忍不住探过身在黑暗中试图吻上爱人的唇。

情欲一时间迸发而出，几乎要将沉闷的室内空气点燃。

姜晏熟练地将手指陷入周及霄一收一缩的小穴，甫一进入便被狠狠地吸住了。湿软的内壁紧紧地缠绕着冰凉的手指，爱人黏腻的呻吟声钻入耳边，引得他快要起火。

他终于忍不住解开皮带，急切地将膨胀的欲望抵在了爱人身后不住伸缩的穴口，却只是抵在那里，并不进入。

他想亲口听到阔别半月有余的爱人，说他想要的声音。

“求我。”

身下人儿又软又热的身子忍不住向自己这边黏过来，湿软的小穴仿佛是在试探着寻找渴望已久的欲根。

“求你……啊……”

姜晏忍不住一个挺身，伴随着爱人餍足的呻吟声倾泻而出，将欲望尽数挤进了经过了充分扩张的花穴里。

湿热的穴肉立刻包裹了上来，将胀大的欲望牢牢地裹住。每一次挺送，耳畔就是爱人传来的沙哑至极的呻吟。经过自己调教的花穴十分懂事，伺候得姜晏忍不住发出一声低吼。

灯光下，爱人澄澈干净的胴体在自己身下被冲撞地直往前窜，红肿的臀肉更为这场酣畅淋漓的性爱增添了几分色欲。

周及霄被伺候得极其舒适，但臀肉每次被撞击时传达来的痛楚也是真真切切。爱人紧紧摁着自己细瘦的腰肢，深进浅出的抽插，使自己很难不沉溺在性爱带来的无尽快感之中。

姜晏情到深处时禁不住用力揉捏手下人儿的臀肉，却牵出了爱人一串带着哭腔的破碎呻吟。

姜晏忍不住用手指去遮挡周及霄本就蒙着的双眼。每每顶到肠壁内一处柔软时，爱人黏腻而色气的呻吟声便会钻进耳畔，刺激得他下次更加用力地顶撞。

周及霄真真切切地体会着身后传来的快感，夹杂着疼痛，那种欲仙欲死的快感甚至比素日里来得更凶猛了几分。

周及霄轻笑，腾空抱起床上的爱人，大步走到浴室。

眼前的蒙蔽突然被姜晏解开了，一时间恢复视线让他有些措手不及。

然而他很快就看清了，自己被姜晏摁在洗手池边上，正面着浴室的梳洗镜。

自己赤身裸体，面色潮红、眼角带泪的模样被尽收眼底。姜晏衣冠楚楚，只将皮带解下，露出一节雪白的大腿，身前的欲望正在自己肿胀臀肉间奋力的抽插。

周及霄呜咽一声，禁不住哭求，“老公……慢一点……嗯……”

周及霄趴在洗漱台上，腹部贴着冰凉的台面，只觉着后穴被持续操弄得快要丧失了知觉，眼前近乎一片空白，大脑也失去了运转的能力似的，好似快要到了。

周及霄使坏，使出了最后的气力缩紧了身后的穴肉。姜晏很快低挡不住，忍不住扬手狠狠一巴掌打在了伤痕累累的臀肉上。

过于湿软的内壁猛地加紧，姜晏加快了速度，很快便将浓稠的欲望尽数泄在了周及霄身后已然快要无法闭合的后穴里。

周及霄紧随着姜晏，近乎是同一时刻，泄在了台面上。

他几乎已经丧失了说话的能力，软绵绵地跪坐在了冰凉的地砖上。

姜晏动作轻柔地将爱人打横抱起，揽在怀里，献上自己温柔的吻。

他揽着几乎动弹不得的周及霄，树袋熊似的抱在怀里，挪到浴缸前，开始放热水准备清洗。

周及霄迷迷糊糊地睁开一双盛满了雾气的眼睛，哭红的眼角还笼着一层看不真切的情欲。

“下次还敢吗。”姜晏黏糊糊地用鼻尖去蹭周及霄的侧脸。

“呜……不敢了。”


End file.
